


Chlonnor Season Ficlets

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chlonnor Season, F/M, Mostly Fluff, it's cute I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: A series of ficlets for the Chlonnor season prompts





	Chlonnor Season Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love and appreciate Connor/Chloe?  
> Want to talk to other people who love and appreciate Connor/Chloe?  
> Then consider joining the Connor/Chloe discord  
> https://discord.gg/N4jBZTr

Snow

Chloe giggled, her breath coming out in soft foggy clouds. She flapped her arms up and down, moving her legs in tangent. Her clothes slid across the snow, creating soft tracks of her motion. The swishing noise filled the air, and Connor looked over at her, a soft smile on his face.

“Okay,” Chloe said, settling her arms and legs down. “That should be good.”

Connor leaned up on his elbows and looked backward at the angel she had made. “Now you just have to get up without making a handprint,” he said.

“You have to help me up,” Chloe said. “It’s the only way.”

“But then there’ll be a handprint in mine,” Connor said. “You have to help me up.”

Chloe laughed. “Seems like we’re at an impasse here.”

Connor hummed and looked up at the darkened sky. Flakes of snow fell against his eyelashes and melted on his skin. “Whatever will we do?”

“I’ll play you for it.” She reached an arm back, holding a closed fist out to him.

Connor laughed and raised his own hand up. They bounced them up and down three times. Connor threw scissors, and Chloe paper.

“Ha,” Connor said. “Enjoy your handprinted angel.”

Chloe smirked at him. She drew her arm back, scooping up a handful of snow. She brought it back down, slamming the snow into Connor’s face.

Connor yelled out in surprise and sat up, ruining the smooth lines of his snow angel. Chloe giggled and got up as well, running out of his reach.

“You’re in for it now,” Connor said, a smile on his face, the melted snow accentuating his cheekbones.

“Ohh, I‘m so scared,” Chloe said. She stepped back from him, hands behind her back. “What are you gonna do, huh?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” Connor bent down, scooping a handful of snow up. His hands worked over it, smoothing out the edges.

“You wouldn’t,” Chloe said, chuckling and eyeing the snowball.

“Wouldn’t eye?”

Chloe shouted out a small eek and turned, running for cover in the nearby trees. Connor chased after her, tossing the snowball. It hit the tree she was behind, smashing open and raining snowdrops around the bark.

Chloe peaked her head around the corner, sticking her tongue out at Connor. Connor grabbed another handful of snow, not bothering to form it before tossing it at her. She ducked her head back, the snowball flying past and falling against another tree.

“Gonna have to try harder than that,” she called out to him.

The space behind the tree was quiet. Chloe licked her lips and strained her ears. She didn’t hear any breathing or crunching of snow. She peaked back out, but Connor was no longer standing there.

“Connor?” she asked. She looked around through the other trees.

Squinting, she knelt down, building a small pile of snowballs. She scanned the tree line, looking and listening for any sign of movement. 

She heard the rustling too late.

Chloe looked up towards the noise. Connor stood in the tree above her, leaning against the trunk, a smirk on his face.

“Don’t you dare,” Chloe warned him, stepping back.

Before she could clear the area, Connor kicked out at the branch, sending the accumulated snow avalanching down on her.

Chloe yelled out as the snow tumbled down on her, dusting her in a layer of white. Her body began to instinctively shiver.

“You are in so much trouble,” she said, her lips and voice quivering.

Connor dropped down from the tree, landing next to her. “You look a little cold,” he said, his eyes admiring his handiwork.

Chloe shook the snow off, pointing a finger at his chest. “You cheated,” she said, a smile playing at her lips.

Connor tilted his head. “Me? Cheat? Never.”

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at him. He stepped up to her, his feet crunching over the new snow. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. “We ought to get you out of those wet clothes,” he said.

Chloe rose on her toes, placing a gentle kiss against his lips. “To the victor goes the spoils.”


End file.
